Unpredictable
by KrystinaM
Summary: What if Anakin never left tatooine? What if Quigon freed him but Anakin decided to stay? What if, 10 years later, He got a chance to travel the galaxy and stops on courasant to visit Quigon? And what id Padme was there too? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

What if Anakin never left tatooine? What if Qui-gon freed him but Anakin decided to stay? What if, 10 years later, He got a chance to travel the galaxy and stops on courasant to visit Qui-gon? And what id Padme was there too? Please review!

Anakin walked by Qui-gon silently. Feeling saddened that his friends had to leave and he couldn't go with them. Qui-gon turned to Anakin as they reached the edge of town.

"Anakin, you could still come with us to be trained as a Jedi. There is still hope for you."

"I want to but I can't leave my mom. She means to much to me."

"I understand, well if your ever around courasant look us up we'd be glade to see you again."

"You and Padme?" Anakin asked excitedly.

"No me and Obi-wan Padme lives on Naboo with Jar Jar and R2. You could visit them to I suppose it's not that far from Courasant .A parsec of two."

Anakin nodded " Ok, that would be great."

Oui-gon knelt down to Anakin.

"Anakin, your free now and when we see each other again I expect to hear great things about your life and what you've accomplished. And if you visit Padme I'm sure she will to"

"Anakin nodded with a smile. "And I expect to hear great things about being a Jedi. And Padme, I want to know what she's doing to. "

"You will Anakin, I'm sure you will."

Qui-gon looked up towards the outskirts and looked back at Anakin.

"This is were we part Anakin I hope to see you again soon."

Anakin nodded. As qui-gon walked away he could hear Anakin yelling his name. As looked behind him he could see him running to his side.

"Qui-gon before you go can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what can I do for you Ani?"

"Can you give this to Padme I didn't get a chance to." Anakin handed him a small Japor snippet with carvings in the corner of its sides.

"It'll bring her good fortune."

"I'm sure it will Anakin, I'll do that for you."

Anakin smiled then looked down.

"What is it Anakin?"

"Will I really ever see you again?"

"In the words of you mother what does your heart tell you?"

"Yes, sure, maybe, I guess." Anakin said with a weak smile.

"Then we will Anakin we will." With that Qui-gon gave him a final nod and headed to the ship.

10 years later

Anakin flew his speeded bike past the streets of courasant full blast. People were running as fast as they could away from his direction. With all his crazy stunts he could understand why As another person moved out of his way he plopped his speeder on a side ramp throwing him ten feet in the air until it landed onto the landing platform. From there he skidded straight to the parking lot landing completely straight with out being one bit uneven. Anakin turned off the ignition and stepped off his bike. He took of his black-fired helmet that let out his semi long sandy blond hair. Anakin put down his helmet fixed his hair and headed towards the airlift. He walked into the lift and pressed the number that would take him to his old companions. As the lift stopped and he took his first steps towards the door that separated them he could do nothing but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own star wars characters just the plot.

Padme walked up to the Jedi temple as her guards informed her of her current situation and some possible solutions.

"Milady I think it would be much safer to go along with what the chancellor said and receive Jedi protection." Said captain Typho

"I will not run and hide but I agree there really is no other solution to this mess."

"They stepped into the air lift and as they were going up to met Qui-gon and Obi-wan once again all she could think was. _I wonder how Ani is? _The door's opened and the next pair after that did as well. They entered a room as big as a house with nothing really in it. Their were tables some balancing bar's above them witch must have been used for sparing at one point. Some mirrors on the side of most of the columns and a table under a room that also seemed to be made of just glass but was tinted to reveal nothing on the inside.

"Senator Amidala its good to see you again." Qui-gon said walking swords them.

"Qui-gon, Its good to see you to." Padme said with a smile.

"I'm sorry we have to met again under these circumstances."

'I wish that were possible but I highly doubt we'd met again under good circumstances considering you're a Jedi and I'm a senator."

"Agreed."

"Where's obi-wan I was told he would be coming to."

"He's entertaining Anakin with sparing lessons. "

"Ani…He's here."

Qui-gon nodded. "When I left him all those years ago I asked him if he were ever around courasant to visit and he has. He was going to stop by Naboo after this but I guess he'll just travel with us." Qui-gon answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Padme was still stunned before she came back to.

"Where are they now?"

"They're sparing right above us." Qui-gon said pointing up.

Padme couldn't see anything up there it was darker then death with no lights anywhere to soften it even a little bit.

"Why aren't there any lights up there."

"There is they just turned them off to play a more interesting game."

As Qui-gon finished his sentence they heard a loud clasp of two sparing sticks hitting one another and a yell before everything went quiet.

"Anakin, Obi-wan is everything alright up there."

Before he could say anything Anakin came crashing down and landing on the hard floor with a bang.

"Anakin are you ok."

Anakin's long hair blocked his face so when Qui-gon turned him over onto his back Anakin's eyes went to qui-gon and then he began to laugh.

"Anakin are you crazy…. you just fell about 10 feet from the air and your laughing."

"Yes…you…. would to if you saw what Obi-wan had to do to get me down here."

After he finished Obi-wan came fling down landing on his feet.

"That was a fare fight Skywalker and you know it."

"Sure …of course it was." Anakin began to laugh again as he got himself up from the ground. He immediately stopped when he saw Padme right in front of him.

Anakin smiled. "Angel."

Author's note: let me know what you think please review the more reviews I get the more chapters I put up and the faster they are updated. Later Padme Amidala n. Skywalker


	3. Chapter 3

"Anakin, My goodness you've grown." She said gazing over his frame briefly.

"So have you. Grown more beautiful I mean." Anakin said staring intensely at her.

Padme laughed it away. "I can't believe your all grown up."

"Well ten years will do that to a person. How about you. A senator. How's that working out for you?"

"Great, I love it. it's another chance for me to help my people. How about you? How's life traveling the galaxy suit you?"

"Great I've been to a lot of places and learned a lot of things but I hope it won't stay that way forever."

"Why is that?"

"Well eventually I would like to settle down, I mean you can't get to all the star's you can only reach for the ones closest to you."

"Well that's a interesting analogy, why settle though? Why not do the thing's you love with the people you love."

"Well I'd have to answer that with another analogy.' you can't have your cake and eat it to' one has to come before the other. Wouldn't you chose love, life, family before obligation?"

Padme looked at her sister Sola, and mother and father and though about it.

"I suppose I would if my sister or parents lives were threatened."

"No, I mean just because you choose to not because they're lives might be in danger. Because you want that life you want kid's, a husband to love and care for and in turn do the same for you."

"I don't really have time for things like that."

"Well you can make time, it's not like our going to stay as a senate representative for the rest of your life. You'd have to retire eventually..."

Padme cut Anakin off." I would not I could do both."

"Then you'd be to busy to be with your family, then there would be no point."

"How would you know?"

"I'm not saying know it's just what I Believe is..."

"What would a slave from Tatooine know about honor, respect, loyalty to something other then his owner." Once the words came out of Padme's mouth she regretted them immediately.

Anakin's expression had changed from child like wonder to painful agony. He could feel his heart crack in two. Her words had hurt more then anything in this galaxy. Anakin turned around and retrieved his jacket from the table he had placed it and turned back to Padme.

" Better a slave from tatooine who can love, then a robot senator who can hurt." With that Anakin walked to the hanger bay, got his speeder and left.

Padme stood there shocked at how much she hurt from what she had said and what he had just stated. What have I done? She though as the salted tears formed in her eyes.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Padme Amidala N. Skywalker.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin headed back to the room he had rented, not to far from the Jedi temple. He looked about it with raging eyes. It was a simple room but elegant in it's simplicity. It entered into the living room of the establishment and hallwayed into his room. He walked to the nearest chair, picked it up, and trough it to the nearest wall. He felt angry and upset that Padme could determine what he was trying to tell her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he would have done just that, if she hadn't interjected like that. She had hurt him with the things she said and he couldn't believe how much it hurt. His heart felt as though it had half shattered leaving the other half to bare the rest. . Anakin headed to his room. He hung his jacket on the chair across from his bed and sat on the bed. He looked at the table next to his bed with the holovid pictures he had placed their earlier today. It was going back and fourth between several pictures. One of him and his mom, another of him and his stepbrother, one of his mothers wedding, and one of him and his best friend kitster. There was one that he favored above all the other. The very last picture was of him and Padme laughing together as the y fixed up the pod racer. Anakin paused the frame, picked it up from where it lay, and looked at it. She was just as beautiful today as she was then. Anakin thought back to when they had first met.

"I'm going to marry you one day."

"Well I'm afraid I can't marry you, you're just a boy." Padme said laughing.

"I won't always be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I guess because it's true." Anakin said honestly.

Anakin smiled at himself. After all this time his feelings and thoughts about they day have never faltered. He still wanted to marry her more then anything. It was his most treasure dream and fantasy. If he could only make Padme see him as more then just a boy, but a man in love. He had given her clues hadn't he? He mentioned a life with her, a family but she had not seen. He would go to her again he wouldn't give up just yet. He would make her see his intentions and if she accepted him or not he would love her. Just as Anakin was about to lay down his door chime rang. Anakin walked to the door and opened it.

"Padme?"

Their Padme stood just as she was when he had left her a few moments ago.

"Anakin."

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I talked to Qui-gon he said you were staying here. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Anakin said moving aside to allow her to enter.

Padme turned to face him as he closed the door. "I wanted to apologies for earlier, I had no right to use your past against you."

"Padme, Forget it really. we both said things..."

"I know but I brought it up and I had no right to do that."

"Your right you didn't. As long as we've both forgiven each other we can just say it never happened." Anakin extended his hand to her." Forgiven?"

Padme took his hand in her's "Forgiven." She said smiling.

Anakin smiled back. Just as he was about to suggest that they get something to eat Padme's lips where on his. Anakin grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. This is just as he imagined kissing her. Anakin pulled away before he was to far gone in her to say anything.

"Padme, what are we doing?"

"I love you Anakin I always have."

Anakin was surprised." I love you to, more then anything in the galaxy."

Padme pulled his head down and kissed him again only more passionately. They tumbled over to the couch where she began lifting his shirt off of his body. Anakin sat up for a second and took it completely off and proceeded to kiss Padme. Padme's hands where touching everywhere, all over his body and Anakin could help do the same with her. His hands where traveling up her skirt and Padme was fumbling with the fastening of his belt and then...RING! RING! RING! Anakin popped his head up from his bed. It was a dream, nothing but a dream. Anakin turned off his alarm and laid back down. Oh how real it all had seemed. How much he wished it were true but it wasn't. Maybe one day it could be, maybe one day. Anakin tried to go back to that place where he and padme loved each other and were about to consummate their feelings but he could seem to go back their. Anakin got up and decided to take a cold shower. Maybe his dream was a dream but he'd rather have the real Padme. That Padme ment so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

Padme walked back and forth inside her apartment. What would she tell Anakin? She said so many harsh things and it was to late to take them back. Maybe she could go to the ball tonight and talk with him. Maybe he would forgive her and maybe she could forgive herself.

Padme walked into her closet and found the perfect dress to ware. it was a light blue color with slit sleeves up one-fourth of her arm and was semi see through their. The rest of it was long and elegant in its simplicity. The hem was a little high but low enough to show

Her femininity. She believed in going past flaunting it but their was no reason to deny it. She wanted to be Padme tonight when she talked to Anakin. Just normal, beautiful Padme. She though for a second why exactly she wanted to look beautiful but was to afraid to think it though. She put her dress on her bed and called her handmaidens to help dress up her hair. She dwindle a moment on the thought of Anakin for a second but only a second.

Anakin waited in his room for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. They would all be leaving for the ball tonight and Anakin hoped Padme would be there. He needed to see her to see if she could see him as more then just a boy with a crush on the ex queen. He was a man in love with the head strong, beautiful, loving senator, but she wasn't a senator to him she was Padme. His angel. That, after all this time, never changed.

Obi-Wan cam through Anakin's door. "Anakin, you ready."

Anakin turned from where he stood facing the window. "I'm ready."

They walked to qui-gon's room and left to the ball. It took no more then ten minutes to get there. The room was crowded with Jedi and political leaders of the galaxy. Anyone who was anyone was there. Senator's, Governors, prefixes, and ambassadors. Anakin scanned the room looking for any sign of Padme. A symphony of sound echoed through Anakin's ear and he would know that sound anywhere. It was Padme laughing right behind him. Anakin turned and saw her, a vision in her light blue gown that seemed to make her seem more of a woman then a senator tonight. Anakin took a deep breath and walked over to Padme and her colleges as they continued their conversation.

"Excuse me, Milady."

Padme turned to face him. "Anakin."

Anakin smiled." I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

Padme looked to her colleges and back to Anakin." yes."

She turned back to her colleges. " Would you excuse me for a moment?"

She then left after all there "of course" and headed out on the veranda with Anakin.

"Anakin." Padme stated but was cut off by him.

"Padme, I know you didn't mean what you said and I want you to know I didn't either. I really care for you Padme even after all this time we've been apart I still do. I don't want you to feel like you need to apologize or anything because I know whom you are and I know you wouldn't deliberately try to hurt someone. I... I just want you to know its ok. Many things will change here on this capital, but my feeling for you will remain."

Padme smiled at him. She had said those all most exact words to him ten year ago. Just before she left tatooine. She had taken him aside after the race and had told him much of her life and what was to come.

"I most go to the capital Anakin, if this problem is not faced the people of Naboo will...I'm not sure what will happen."

"I want to give you something, anything for you to remember me by."

"Anakin, you could have given the world and I wouldn't need it to remember you by. Many thing's will change when I reach the capital Ani, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you to, Angel, I always will."

They had hugged and started on their separate way. She was so sure that was the last time she would see him and now that she can see him again she was glade it hadn't been.

"Using my words Skywalker, that's called slander." She stated they both laughed.

"Anakin I still am sorry and I promise you, It will never happen again."

"Same here." He said with a smile.

Padme let out a hand." So, Shall we?" She said pointing her head towards the dancing people inside the ballroom.

Anakin grasped it in his own. "Not just yet." He guided her over to the edge of the balcony and sat her down, kneeling in front of her.

"Padme will you..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Anakin..." Anakin turned to see Bail Organa before them. Anakin knelt up quickly as the senator approached them.

"Anakin Skywalker I've heard a lot about you."

"Thank you sir but I'm kind of in the middle of…"Organa interrupted him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"What?" Anakin said looking at Padme.

Padme answered. " Yeah, sure I'll be there in a minute."

Bail walked back into the ballroom. Padme turned to see Anakin's confused expression.

"He's your date?"

Padme nodded." He's my fiancé. Actually."

"Your getting married?"

Anakin began to walk away.

"Anakin please don't take anything personally, maybe in another life in another time their could have been something but..."

"Padme, there is only here and now, that's all that matter right now this instant. I just want you to be happy that's all I ever wanted."

Anakin walked away leaving Padme alone. As he left he failed to notice the tear straining her delicate features.

Anakin lay in bed. He had left the ball more then an hour ago and he could help but still hope it was all a dream. He would wake up and ask Padme to marry him. With all the love in her eye's she would accept and they would be happy. Anakin realized he was merely fulling himself. She was engaged to Bail. A snotty politician who cared for no one but himself. He wouldn't make Padme happy. Not like he knew he could anyway. Anakin needed to get away. Away from Padme, away from Bail, away from his now turned pathetic life. Anakin got up, slipped on his boots and walked to the nearest club he could find. Everyone their seemed to be politician's celebrating their grand, successful ball. After finishing well into his eighth drink Anakin noticed something from across the hall. It was Padme. She had Bail by her side with a few more other politicians. She was laughing and smiling with them but Anakin could see behind them She was acting then. She wasn't the real her. That he had grown to care and love over the years. She was being false to them witch made Anakin smile. She was real with him; She was only Padme with him. Maybe Anakin would try to rescue her from her unfortunate situation. Anakin gulped down the rest of his drink and walked to were Padme stand.

Padme turned to see Anakin walking in her direction. His walk was a little sluggish, a side effect of many drinks past. Padme was in dread. What would he do? _Anakin no!_


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin stumbled across the room with the best composure he could manage at the time. He was right next to the group of senators when Padme some how managed to excuse herself from the group and was now right in front of him.

"Hey Angel….I was just coming…" Padme cut him off.

"Just coming to what? Make a fool of yourself?? Anakin your drunk…you need to go home and sleep it off….maybe tomorrow we can talk."

Anakin scrunched his eyes in Anger. " who are you my mother….I'm 20 years old I don't need to be told what to do." Anakin stated loudly.

Padme looked back to the group of senators who were completely oblivious to anyone outside the conversation. Padme turned back to Anakin.

"I never said I was Ani…"

"Anakin." He stated firmly.

"Anakin, but you need to understand the consequences to your actions…..Do you want to come over and start a fight for something so trivial."

Anakin stared at her in disbelief. " I wasn't coming over to start a fight. I was coming over to end the charade."

"What charade??"

"The little act with your friends over their. We both know half the things you laughed at weren't fun and you don't really share any of their view points. Why are you over there being something that your not???" Anakin asked in seriousness.

"I'm not pretending anything, I'm trying to support my Fiancé."

Anakin's face settled and a minute later he was calm. "If that was you over there five minutes ago, I don't know you." Anakin said a tear streaming down his cheek. Anakin turned to walk out before stopping himself to face Padme once again.

"If I were going to start a fight, I wouldn't be over something so trivial. It would be over you and in my book ……… your worth it." With that he turned and left Padme bewildered and saddened. Most of all Hurt.

Outside the Club

Anakin headed back to his flat. Thinking that having bought a flat on Courasant so he could see Padme more was some what a waste. In his heart he didn't mean it. Padme was worth any amount of pain no matter how much it hurt right now. Walking back Anakin now had enough sense to realize he was being followed.

"Who's there?" Anakin yelled as loud as he could. No answer. " Hello!." He called out again but no reply. Anakin continued on to flat still aware of the presence.

"Hey their ." He heard from a talk dark changeling stepping out of the shadows.

Anakin placed his right foot in front of himself defensively. " why are you following me?" Anakin asked coldly.

The man Snickered at him. " Because street rats and upper class don't mix."

Before Anakin could retort two men from each side of him grabbed his arms holding him still while the changeling and another man in a dark hooded cloak began hitting him with such might that blood was already pouring out of his face alone. Anakin mustered all his might to ignore the pain for a second…just enough time to send the changeling fling against the wall and into a near by garbage bin. The others kept beating him mercilessly. He tried to reach into the force one more time but one of the men grabbed his blaster and quickly knocked Anakin over the head with it. The changeling was able to free himself from the garbage bin and jump back onto the darkened street.

"Lift him up boys." He ordered angrily.

He grabbed a fistful of Anakin's semi-long hair and pulled back harshly causing Anakin to whimper in pain.

"Remember boy……your not good enough for her. Street Rat." While still standing the changeling managed to get in a final hit to Anakin's face. Causing him to fall onto his back. The last thing Anakin heard was the laughter of those who had just attacked him. And his own heart crushing in realization that it was true. She was to good for him.


End file.
